


Who Is in Control?

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Julius Caesar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once is chance, twice is coincidence, third is a pattern.  Riley ponders the idea of fate vs. coincidence and wonders why she cute boys from Texas end up in her class.<br/>For GMW Bingo Prompts Zayley + Reading + Coincidence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is in Control?

     Riley sat in her Bay Window, as always, with her copy of Julius Caesar.  They were starting it in English class and she wanted to stay ahead.

     “Riley?” She jumped.

     “Come in!”

     “Hey Riles,” Zay greeted, opening her door.

     “Zay!  What’s up?”

     “I was wondering if you could help me with English?  I was trying to get a head start but I don’t really understand one line.”

     “Of course!  Which line?”

     “It’s Cassius talking to Brutus.  _Men at some time are masters of their fates. The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves._ ”

     “Oh!  I was just reading that part!  Basically Cassius is telling Brutus not to believe in fate, that they control their own paths.”

     “So is he also saying that coincidences don’t actually exist?”

     “I don’t think so.  Actually I think this could be interpreted as him saying that fate is a combination of plans and coincidences, and isn’t some superior power.”

     “What do you think?” he asked her.

     She paused.  “I’m not actually sure.  What do you think?”

     “Well, Pappy Joe used to tell us that ‘once is chance, twice is coincidence, third is a pattern.’ but at the same time, it’s nicer to believe that things happen for a reason.”

     “I think they do,” Riley decided.

     “Why?”

     “Well, I think it was fate that the two cute Texan transfers ended up in my class.  I think it was fate that we met Vanessa and you got closure.  It was fate that we went to Chubby’s the night that Maddie and Tae were playing a love song.  And I think it was fate that Maya and I liked the same boy, because that made me back off and realize that his best friend was better,” she explained, kissing him chastely when she finished.  “I don’t think that anything happens randomly.  A single decision could have changed all of our lives, but here we are.”

     Zay smiled.  Her outlook on life was one of his favourite things about his girlfriend.  “So we were destined for each other?”

     “Maybe we were.  But maybe we make our own fates, like Cassius said…”

     “How?”

     “Well, you and Lucas made the decisions that got you here.  You made the decision to tell us about Judy the Sheep, so Maya and I made the decision to sign Lucas up to ride Tombstone.  Pappy Joe made the decision to bring you two to Texas.  Dad made the decision to send the rest of us.  We made the decision to go to Chubby’s.  You made the decision to talk to Vanessa.  I made the decision to step back from Lucas.  We made the decision to date.”

     “So you believe in fate over coincidence, but that we control our fates?”

     “I think so.  Ever since watching Brave, I’ve thought about fate a lot.  The only thing I know for sure is that you were my fate, and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

 


End file.
